Even a Lord of the Sky
by NinjaZeo10
Summary: Rangering is a dangerous job. Even the experienced have doubts. Even a Lord of the Sky...


Even a Lord of the Sky... _Disclaimer: The concept of Power Rangers, Power Coins, Zordon, etc are Saban's, not mine. I can't receive any profit except the fun of writing this. Enjoy This fanfic is rated PG-13 for language and situations._

**Even a Lord of the Sky... **

**by NinjaZeo10**

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" 

As Tommy uttered the famous cry, he reached around his back, mentally summoning his Power Morpher. With a quick motion he brought his morpher in front of him and completed the sequence. 

"WHITE RANGER POWER" 

His cries were quickly echoed by his compatriots. 

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" 

"PINK RANGER POWER!" 

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" 

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" 

"RED RANGER POWER!" 

As their armor formed around them, Tommy couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty of the morphing sequence. Flashes of beautiful light, adrenaline rush of excitement, euphoria of power, the infusion of knowledge, and the security of the armor momentarily entranced him. 

As his momentary wonder dwindled, his thoughts took a darker path. 

"How much longer can we do this? We've already lost Kim." 

His thoughts drifted to an image of Katherine. 

_"Sure, we got Kim's Power Coin back, but then she left for Florida to train for the Pan Globals. She came pretty close to death when she hit her head falling off the balance beam. Life as a Ranger is pretty dangerous. We nearly lost Aisha during our search for the Temple of Power. How much longer can our luck hold out?" _

Tommy pushed aside his thoughts for a moment. He had a job to do. 

White Ranger charged the monster, catching it by surprise. Red Ranger quickly followed it up with a tornado kick. Black Ranger knocked the monster off its feet with a quick sweep. As the monster tried to rise, Blue Ranger quickly bashed the monster on the head with his Power Lance. The monster fell to its knees, vulnerable to Yellow Ranger's Power Daggers. Pink Ranger quickly shot off three arrows from the Power Bow, knocking the monster down, seemingly for good. 

As Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa looked down on the fight, their faces twisted with disgust. They quickly crossed their staffs and uttered four words. 

"Make our monster GROW!" 

The monster quickly grew to city wrecking proportions. The rangers quickly fell in and responded. 

"We need Shogunzord Power, NOW!" cried the Rangers in unison. 

"Red Shogunzord Power UP!" shouted Rocky. 

"Blue Shogunzord Power UP!" shouted Billy. 

"Black Shogunzord Power UP!" shouted Adam. 

"Yellow Shogunzord Power UP!" shouted Aisha. 

"White Shogunzord Power UP!" shouted Tommy and Kat. 

"We need Shogun Megazord Power NOW!" commanded Tommy. 

The five zords quickly combined into the Shogun Megazord and commenced to do the usual and wail on the monster. A punch to the monster's stomach sent it back a step. Another punch to the head stunned it. 

"Shogun Megazord Fire Saber!" called Tommy. 

A flash of light and a stream of fire signalled the arrival of the Fire Saber. The saber arched back, ready for the final swing. 

The monster reared up, finally shaking off the effects of the last punch. It looked up to see the saber coming at it. Its eyes filled with terror. In desperation it put all it had into one final punch. As the Fire Saber connected, the monster's punch struck its last target.... 

The Shogun Megazord cockpit. 

Tommy looked at the fist coming towards the cockpit. He moved to the controls for a block, but realized as soon as he started the block it wouldn't come in time. The power for shields was currently in use by the Fire Saber, and it couldn't be switched back in time. 

_Shit!_

The fist slammed into the cockpit with such great force that it penetrated the inside. Rocky and Aisha, the nimble ninjas, managed to leap into the back of the cockpit with Adam, Billy, and Tommy. Katherine wasn't so lucky. 

As Kat scrambled to join her friends in the back of the cockpit, her ankle caught in a space on the cockpit floor. She fell, helpless before the coming danger. 

"Kat!" screamed Tommy, just as the monster's fist slammed into Kat, pushing her through some circuitry and into a lower deck of the Megazord. The fist soon glowed white and exploded as the Fire Saber finished off the monster. The explosion rocked Katherine, forcing her even deeper into the Megazord. 

"No..." whispered Tommy, dropping to his knees. The rest of the rangers also collapsed in shock. Even the Megazord dropped to its knees, almost as if it sensed what had happened to one of its pilots. 

"Zeddie dearest," screeched Rita from her RepulsaScope, "come see what our monster did right!" 

"What do you mean dear?" replied Zedd, not in the mood for anymore of Rita's foolishness. What's wrong with that woman? Didn't she see our monster just get destroyed? 

"Just come see Zeddie," screeched Rita again, a note of joy in her voice. 

"Coming dearest," answered Zedd, walking towards her. He cast his vision to the spot where her scope was directed. He looked directly into the hole created by the monster. He looked... 

He looked deep and saw the broken body of Katherine Hillard, the Pink Ranger. The Pink Armor was cracked all over. Inside the armor was the heavily injured Katherine. The damage done had forced her to demorph inside the remains of the armor. The power tried to protect her, but it failed. Her helmet lay shattered around her head. Three large contusions on her head, telling of three concussions and possibly fractures. Indeed, her body was littered with bruises, cuts, body parts at odd angles. 

As Zedd looked at her decimated body, he couldn't help but wince in sympathy. Yes, he did want to beat the Rangers, even kill them. But not like this. Not like this.... 

A flash of light signaled the Rangers' arrival in the emergency room of Angel Grove General Hospital. In White Ranger's arms was the broken body of Katherine Hillard. He quickly placed her delicate body on an available stretcher. He looked up into the horrified eyes of the nurse on duty. 

"Her name is Katherine Hillard. She was caught in a monster attack." 

He nodded to his fellows and as one they teleported out. 

"DOCTOR!!!!!" 

Back in the Command Center, Tommy and his fellows powered down. They looked up to Zordon. Despair was thick in the air. As one they looked to the Viewing Globe, which Alpha immediately tuned to Kat. 

The sight was not a pretty one. She was lying in a bed in the intensive care unit. All manner of wires were hooked up to her body. Bandages covered her so much that one would almost think she was a mummy, except for one thing: her rest was far from peaceful. The pain of her injuries was plainly etched into her beautiful face. Her body language was of great suffering. The doctors looked at her and dropped their heads. She was in a coma and was not expected to survive the hour. 

"What can we do Zordon?" asked Tommy, a tad frantic. 

"Her injuries appear quite severe Tommy. I'm not sure if she can be expected to recover." 

"You mean die?" 

"Yes Tommy." 

"I won't accept that Zordon. There has to be a way. There has to!" 

Zordon looked down at his students and saw them echo Tommy's comment in their eyes. He sighed, preparing to tell them. 

"There is one possibility," answered Zordon, "The Ninja Power is linked to the life force of the user. If you all used your Power Coins together, you may be able to strengthen her life force to the point where her body can heal itself. But be warned rangers. If she dies while you are attempting this, you will all die with her." 

"There's no real choice here Zordon," replied Tommy. 

"Katherine's one of us," added Billy. 

"And we don't abandon our own," chimed in Adam. 

"No matter the cost," contributed Rocky in a somber voice 

"Let's do it," added Aisha, a small grin on her face. 

Tommy nodded and started the sequence. 

"WHITE RANGER POWER" 

His cries were quickly echoed by his compatriots. 

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" 

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" 

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" 

"RED RANGER POWER!" 

As one they touched their belts and teleported to Kat's location. 

The sudden arrival of the Rangers shocked the doctors in the obsevation room. Kat's parents looked with a mixture of hope and anger. The rangers quickly circled the bed. They removed the coins from their morphers with their right hands and held them over Kat's chest. 

"WHITE FALCON!" 

"BLACK FROG!" 

"BLUE WOLF!" 

"YELLOW BEAR!" 

"RED APE!" 

Their coins glowed their respective colors. The lights melded into Kat. A pink aura flared up around her, growing brighter by the second. A white light filled the room, healing in the air. 

"pink crane," whispered Katherine, barely audible. A weak smile formed on her lips. 

The rangers put their coins back into their morphers and teleported out. A sigh of relief from the doctors punctuated their feelings. The rush of happiness from Kat's parents, as they rushed to the side of their daughter. 

Later, Tommy sat by the lake, thinking about the day. 

_So close, we came so close to losing a friend today. We pulled out of it today, but is it worth it?..... _

He looked out on the lake and remembered the many things that had happened by this lake. _Picnics, parties, fights,....the first time Kimberly and he kissed. _

His head jerked a little, in response to his line of thought. 

_Yes, it is worth is, if just to preserve the possibility of moments like that for people, than this job, this risk, it's worth it. _

He smiled, assured once again that it was worth it. 

_Yes, it's worth it!_

**The End**  



End file.
